She's The One
by Minatsuchan
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, the arrogant, stubborn, yet a brilliant Prince of the Hyuuga Kingdom. His parents was arranging a Marriage interview which he was against the idea, until he met a certain girl that changed his life from boring to an interesting one. But somehow, his wondering..."What's the reason behind those cold eyes?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Mina here once again! Sorry for not updating some of my stories. Here's a new story. I was thinking of focusing on this one. What D'yall think?  
**

* * *

 *****She's the one*****

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Welcome to the party, prince Natsume Hyuuga." one of the staff from the party bowed to me then lead the way in the palace.

Today was another simple day, at home Mom and Dad always bugs me about the marriage interview, which I don't want, I'm only 14 for pete's sake. I already told them that but all they simply answer is that. If I find the girl that I love we will only be arrange as fiance and if we reached the right age. That will only be the time that I will marry her.

I didn't agree with the plan, but I've got no other choice. This is the role as a prince, and that is to take care and watch over my country. I know that it's a big responsibility to handle, but I know for sure that my life will only be boring as always.

"Ah-ah, prince Natsume has arrived!" I snapped out from my thoughts when I heard a voice yelled out of my name.

"Don't sound like that Ruka, it's hurting my ears." I smirked as he scoffed. Ruke Nogi is the prince of the Nogi Kingdom. There are many kingdoms according to the last royal name. Like me is Hyuuga and basically I'm the prince of the Hyuuga kingdom.

"It's unusual for you to attend the party, usually you walk out even though you haven't reach the main hall of the party yet," he teased as I simply took a deep breath.

"Shut up, it's not like I have any other choice do I? My Mom and Dad keep bugging me about the marriage interview and so I decided to leave the palace for a while," I turned around to see if there's a reserve seat for us.

"It's in table 3, come on let's go over there and talk." I just nodded and lazily walk towards our respective table.

Ruka is my childhood bestfriend, along with Hotaru Imai from the Imai Kingdom.

And as he stated, we talk things out about the marriage interview and other things. I think it took us hours till we finished talking, the party will last until past midnight and it's already 8:48 PM.

"Hey Ruka, whose kingdom is this?" I asked as he looked at me with such a confusion.

"You don't know? This place is owned by the Yukijiros. Even though I haven't seen one family members yet." it's weird. It's their own party yet their not going to show up? What kind of Queen, King, Prince, Princess are they?

"Excuse me Ruka, but where's the toilet?" I asked as I stood up. Even if I asked such a question, the truth is I'll try observing the place.

"Oh, it's upstairs. turn left and on the very first door is the toilet." I bowed and headed upstairs as quickly as possible. Some staffs might notice me.

When I reached the second floor, I felt uneasy all of a sudden. It's kinda dark in here, and as Ruka instructed I turned left and saw a light on the first door.

"This must be it-" I paused when I heard a creak sound from behind me.

I turned around but there's no one there...*Nerves went down my spine*

"Ruka, it's not scary come on out." I said. Not so sure if it was Ruka. It's dark in here so it's a bit creepy.

I turned around to head back when I heard a voice muttered.

"Who...are you?" I immediately turned my head to see a girl wearing a white simple dress and her hair was separated into two and it was braided. A brunette girl was standing right in front of me with a suspicious look.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" I stood up properly and asked the question back.

"Oh...Nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Mikan...Nice to meet you." Erm...Somehow her voice is kinda different.

"Well then miss Sakura. What are you doing up here all alone?" I asked, maintaining the formality as a prince should have.

"... ...Sumimasen, I'm forbidden to tell who I am and what's the reason I'm here." Why did she paused?

"Haven't you introduced yourself already?" I sweat-dropped as I sharply observed the maiden right in front of me. This girl is very weird.

"I did?" Wha- you have got to be kidding me! Does she have a shortage memory or something?

"Yes, you did." I replied.

"I did?" she asked once again.

"Erm...Miss Sakura I'm very sorry but I should get going." I bowed as she bowed down to me too. I glance one more time before going down...But to say this, her eyes are somehow...cold.

Maybe it's just my imagination huh?

I heard Ruka called out. Not quite far from where I was standing.

"What's the matter dude?" I asked as I sat down and took a drink.

"Where have you been? Your accompany was looking for you and he said that your father was calling you home." I sighed and stood up, I patted Ruka's back before heading out the party, and ride in the van that was already prepared outside.

"What's the rush?" I asked one of our butler.

"Your father informed us that there was a intruder who entered in the garden. And it seems like it was searching for the chip." My eyes widened as I ordered the driver to go faster. Whoever stole that Chip will be DEAD!

And in not time, we were at the front gate already. I hurriedly entered the entrance and headed to the garden.

I looked around...The garden was destroyed, but even so. I know that they didn't get the chip since it's hidden deeply.

"Natsume! Behind you!" I immediately pull down and swayed my feet to attack whoever it was. I missed his face but I hit the mask that was covering his face.

When I look up and observe who it was...I was utterly speechless and shocked.

"Miss Sakura?! W-what are you doing here? And why are you doing this!?" I asked as I stood up and positioned myself to fight in case she attacks me.

" ** _Error_**... **Mission** **Uncompleted, enemy detected...Initializing Battle Mode."** What...did she just said? Her voice is like a robot!

"Wait, miss Sakura. You're a robot?!" I was shocked when her hands suddenly transformed into a katana!

" **Initializing Mikan Crimson Weapon. IMCW"** SHE'S NOT LISTENING TO ME! God damnit! She's gonna ruin the garden!

"In that case I don't have any other choice but to-" I was trailed off and to hear that it was father.

"Natsume! Don't! Please remember that the one your fighting is a Robot! If you use your fire, things will only get worse!" Tch! Dad has a point...But what should I do?

*Glance*

Wait-Where did she go?!

"ABOVE YOU!" I looked up to see that she was already attacking me! I used my fire defense to cover up some shield somehow.

"Natsume!" Argh! Why can't father just shut his mouth?!

"Dad! Do you want me to be chopped alive!?" I furiously asked as he fell silent. Haa...I can't believe I rudely yelled at my own father.

"Sakura! What is your goal and Why are you doing this? Did I ever do something to you to hold a grudge on me?!" I demanded as she remained alert. Her expression didn't change and her eyes remained cold.

 **"That's none of your business."** I was about to answer back when the wind blew harder and caused my eyes to closed, when I opened my eyes to see her...She's already gone.

* * *

 **How was the story everyone? Should I continue or not? Please tell me.**

 **(Sorry for the short chapter ._.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy the second Chapter ^^ Don't own the anime.

 *****She's The One*****

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Natsume-sama, the food is already serve. Please head inside, master is already depressed that you've been arranging the flowers for three days." one of the servants from the palace said but, Natsume didn't respond. The garden is a very memorable place for him, there's no way he can leave the garden torn and destroyed.

Currently, he's been planting new plants, roses, sunflowers, rose bed, blue roses. Different colors of roses, just to say that Natsume loves rose so much that he himself doesn't know the reason why.

"Alright, alright. Just tell father to eat ahead and I'll eat later." He took a deep breath and swipe off some sweats that was dripping down the sides of his cheeks.

Not to mention that today was a very hot day. But, even so. The weather didn't stopped Natsume from rebuilding the garden once again.

"Natsume, dear. You need to eat so your stamina will stay full. Please don't push yourself too far, we can ask the maids to arrange the garden back for you anytime." he heard his Mom requested, he stood up and faced his Mother and bowed down.

"I'm really sorry Mom...But, this place is just too precious for me to let it be arrange by someone else. I want to rebuilt it with my own ability and feelings," pleading tone was heard from him. His mother didn't have any other choice but to agree.

"Alright. But once the clock strikes to 1:00 PM sharply you will go to your room and rest...Besides as your mother I know how precious this place is to you." a giggle and smiled was spotted upon her lips, Natsume just sighed in relief that his mother understand how he feels.

"Now, let's get back to work!" Concentrating once again as he took the small shovel and begun on digging the soil in the right measurements for the flowers to grow healthy and comfortably.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mikan, did you get the chip that I was ordering you to get?" within the dark side, a hint of deep, gloomy and terrifying voice was heard.

"I'm sorry master, but my calculation failed. I didn't expect that there would be an enemy guarding the place." She bowed down sincerely, but the apology wasn't enough for him to be satisfied to her answers.

"Whoever it is, execute that person! Remember your mission Mikan and remember...Who created you," he smirked as Mikan bowed once again. She stood up properly and faced her master without shaking nor feeling frighten.

"Activate: **No-hesitation mode.** " he caressed her cheeks and lean in closer and whispered the codes that made Mikan listen to.

 **"No-hesitation battle mode granted."** She obediently replied as the man laughed out loud.

"Mikan...Don't let my hopes for you be wasted...No-hesitation mode means...?" He paused and luring Mikan to finish his sentences, assuring that she understands his every command

 **"No-hesitation battle mode means... Whoever it is who stand in my way of completing the mission will be executed without a farther hesitation."** the man laughed while patting her head like a good little pawn which he can control whenever he wants.

"Now go along," Mikan nodded leaving with her eyes beaming bright brown.

 **"Yes...Master."**

0-0-0-0-0-0

I still have some time to finish off this part of the garden, and I'll completely finish all of it tomorrow.

I was already satisfied so I headed inside the palace already, I'm getting kinda hungry now. And as I walk through the corridors and pass some other rooms, I finally reached the dining room.

My eyes couldn't believe how the food was perfectly prepared, it's like there's a special visitor whose going to come, or more like there's going to be a feast in here.

"Oh! Natsume, did you ate already or you haven't eaten yet?" I turned around to see that it was Ruka again. Geez! What is he doing here?

"Never mind that...What are you doing here?" I raised my other eye brow as I stared at him intensely. I only heard a giggle from him as he walk forward to me.

"The Queen and King said that there's going to be a visitor here." So, my hunch was right huh? Wait...Did he said Mom and Dad? (What Ruka meant about Queen and King, he's talking about Natsume's parents.). Why didn't they told me about this?

"How come you know this while I don't?" I stared at him. More like glaring at him.

" Easy Natsume, your parents told me that you were busy arranging the garden back so they didn't want to bother you so much." he replied as I sighed and seat down on the chair to eat something since I'm hungry.

"Who's the visitor?" I asked as I munch the bread that was extremely crunchy.

"The Yukijiro's, The king and Queen said that the Yukijiro's are requesting for something...Which I don't know what..Sorry they didn't told me anything farther than that." I almost choke when I heard the name Yukijiro...Does that mean that Sakura will be there?

If she's going to be there, I'll be sure to ask her what her problem was for destroying the garden and trying to steal the chip.

"What time?" I added, not stopping after he replied.

"This afternoon, why?" I shake my head and stood up.

I better hide the chip in case she plans to steal it again. It's not like I'm suspecting her, it's just what they called...alert.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ruka asked as I continued on walking, I'm heading for the garden of course!

"Stop following me and head back to your Hotaru." Even though I'm not facing him, I can still guess that his blushing deeply since I mentioned _her_ name after all.

"I-it's not funny Natsume!"I smirked as he turned around and walk away. Well, I better thank Hotaru later, since her name saved me haha!

And so, I walk over the garden and place my hand on the ground, I inputted the code and it opened. I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and wrap it around the chip and hid it again in my pocket. I closed the keeper and headed inside to hid it in my room.

Just to say, I built some secure keeper here for this special chip. Besides...I can't let this chip slip out of my grip since _she_ gave it to me and favored me to keep it safe no matter what.

When I reached my room, I hurriedly went inside and locked the door and closed all the open windows.

I stepped on the secret key to open the hidden door in my room which was leading to my secret base where no one knows except for me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah! Good Afternoon, Queen, King and Prince Hyuuga." the man with brown hair and grey eyes bowed down as he held a gift box to us. Honestly, I'm not paying much attention to him and looked at the person beside him which was...No surprise, Miss Sakura.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Sakura." I politely bowed down as the three of them looked at me.

"Maa, maa. Natsume you already know her?" Mom clasp her hands together as she spread this happy flowery aura around. I just smiled and walk towards Mikan Sakura and stoop down, as I grab her right hand and land a kiss on it. Surprisingly she reacted and pulled her hand back.

"Good Afternoon, Prince Natsume." Oho, her talking seems to be normal now. It's kind a hard to act like this -_-''

"Mom, Dad and also Mr. Yukijiro. Will you excuse me and Sakura?" I pleaded as mom and dad nodded in unison as I pulled Sakura by hand and take her to the garden.

"How may I help you?" She bowed down politely as I bit my lower lip from irritation.

"Why did you destroy my garden and tried to take the chip?" as I asked that kind of question. Her expression remained blank.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shit...I'm getting more and more irritated.

"Stop pretending Miss Sakura, I know that you know what I'm talking about," she remained silent as I took a deep breath and took out a camera.

"If you don't talk, I'll just show you this," her eyes shaken a bit when I showed her the video which was the time she ruined my garden.

"...You can call me Mikan. And I'm sorry, I'm forbid to tell you anything that is not relating to your business." she turned around and headed back to the dining room.

I didn't just stood there and followed her quickly.

"Ah, you're back Natsume!" I looked around but I didn't found Yukijiro anywhere, but then a thought came into my mind as I look at Mikan...Wait-She's here so...Where could he be?

"Oh, if you're looking for Mr. Yukijiro. He left already, and before I forgot, Mikan will be staying with us because her guardian (Yukijiro) will be away for weeks and he can't bring Mikan with him. So hope you'll treat her nicely ne?" Everthing started to move slowly as I ring Mom's words back...And finally it hit me.

"WHAT?!" When I glance at her direction, Mikan looked surprised too. But that expression didn't last long as she returned to her usual expression, which was blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own the anime

***She's The One***

Chapter 3

* * *

"What?! Why did it come to this Mom? I haven't agreed on it yet!" I complained, not agreeing to my parents decision. Geez! Why do I have to live with the person who tried to steal my precious chip?! Argh! This is the worst day ever! There's no guarantee that she'll do something again, now that she'll be living with us!

"Don't be stubborn Natsume, you should be thankful that you have a wonderful home you can share with her. You're born with fortune while she's not, remember what we taught you dear. Share your blessings!" Mom lectured which send me to be silent in my seat.

I glance at her direction, she looked calm and relaxed. I moved my chair quite near to her then whispered something.

 _"Touch the garden again. or else I'll tell my parents that your a freaking robot."_ She just stared at me then look away once again. Hah, what a quiet type. Even so she's still dangerous, I must not let my guard down even if it's my parents telling me to get along with her.

"Alright, now that it's decided, Natsume show her to her room. You know where right?" my Mom excitingly clasp her hands together then spread out this happy flowery aura around her. She was talking about Aoi's supposed to be room, but, sadly she didn't reach the age 5 because of her weak heart. All of us was sad and depressed, all of her stuff in her room was removed and replaced with new ones in case a visitor stay.

"Yes, Mom." I formally and manneredly answered as I stood up and so did she.

We headed upstairs cause that's where her room will be, it's not that I care though. She can do whatever she wants, but going to the garden is off limits.

"Hey, how long are you suppose to stay here," I rudely asked, not in the way of a gentleman should speak.

"..." She didn't respond and just followed me.

"You have a tongue to speak right? So if you do have, you can answer my simple question," I stubbornly added as she...sighed? Somehow.

"I don't know, why are you asking me? I didn't know that my guardian is planning to move me here, you saw my expression too when your Mom said that I'll be staying here right? If your holding a grudge on me then tell your Mom to kick me out immediately and I'll go home without any farther reasons," wow she talk normal now.

"Heeeh, you did saw I complained earlier right? Did it go well?...It damn didn't! So try not spreading your feathers onto my garden or else I'll tell Mom about you," she looked at me blankly, specifically she wants to say something to me.

"What?" I stopped on walking and so did she as I raised my eye brow and crossed my arms.

"...People this days are so lame at making threats huh?" t-this girl is really...Argh! She's getting on my nerves!

"Here's your room... _Madam_!" I pointed the door that was in front of me, she just shrugged and twist the door knob and entered in quietly.

"If you ever need something, call a maid to accompany you," I stated as she closed the door and at the same time I walk out and headed towards my room.

{°}

In other case this room is quite big for me, I don't dislike it though. I prefer having a big space than a crowded one.

I sat on the pink mixed with blue colored bed and opened my data collection, which was appearing before my eyes, more like a hologram.

 **"Data Gathering:...Natsume Hyuuga, the First son of the Hyuuga royalties, the prince of the family. Stubborn, arrogant, selfish, yet. His incredible talent and skills are excellent that he is called a genius in school, he always go with an honor awards, favorite foods, dumpling, takoyaki, fish dish. Dislikes, particularly waiting. Power: Fire, favorite color: Red, Crimson, Blue...Data Gathering completed,"**

I closed my eyes and shut the hologram down, hmm...so he's a genius huh? But the way he talks to ladies are quite unpleasing.

What is Master planning? Why did he let me stay here? If stay here I won't be able to accomplish my mission, besides, there's too many eyes following me here so I won't even get close to that chip.

My identity is in danger too, that Natsume is threatening me after all. Somehow...he gets on my nerves.

{°}

*SLUMP*

Geez, another problem added in now that Sakura is here to stay.

*Knock, Knock, knock*

"Natsume-sama, I apologize for disturbing your sleep but, dinner is prepared. The King and Queen are calling for you," I sat up and took a deep breath, I replied the butler and ordered him to state to my Dad and Mom that I'll be coming that I just need to change my clothes.

So I did, although my clothes are still the same just different design and style.

I exited my room and headed to the dining room, and when I arrived. There seems like a feast going on here again, a pile of delicious, well cooked, high quality ingredients foods.

To my usual seat I saw Sakura beside me. I didn't complained nor speak a word and just seat down quietly and begun eating like I normally do.

"So, are you two getting along?" Mom and Dad curiously asked, more like in another way though.

"Y-yeah, right?" I looked at her direction and asked her to agreed on. She looked surprise before answering which surprised me too...somehow.

"You know what son?" Father stated as I chomp the meat and vegie I putted on my plate.

"Yes Dad?" I asked confusedly.

"You two look perfect to each other..."

*Choke, Cough, cough, cough*

"Dad! I'm not going to fit in with a rob-" I stood up and complained, but I was about to say robot when half of my conscious stopped me.

"Rob...? What's that dear?" Mom carelessly asked, I looked at her direction, she looked shock that I stopped from stating out her identity.

"N-Nothing Mom, Dad. Just wrong words came out," argh! Just what the heck am I doing?!

Instead of threatening her about her identity, why do it seems like I'm hiding it more? Argh! Mou! This is damn frustrating!

* * *

Hello! So how was the third chapter? So sorry if it's a bit short for you ^^ hehehe hope you liked it!

So want me to continue? Or not?


End file.
